Unlimited
by Sexy Ice King
Summary: Because, really, Natsu was finding it difficult to even think straight when she was walking around looking like THAT. [Collection of college AU one-shots/NaLu centric]
1. Waitress

**Unlimited chapter 1: Burgers & Blondes.**

 **X**

 **Edit 1:** Overwatch is fun, and I probably enjoyed implementing it into this story a little too much.  
 **Edit 2:** This is the first chapter of my new one-shot collection. It will focus on NaLu, as they are my OTP, and Lucy is my favorite character, so be prepared for a lot of bias.  
 **Edit 3:** I know college AU fics have pretty much been beaten to death at this point, but I enjoy writing them, idk why.  
 **Edit 4:** I _might_ upgrade the rating to M for future chapters, but I'm undecided.  
 **Edit 5:** I know I wrote 'Diva' and that's not how you correctly spell her name, but for some reason, the system wouldn't let me so I had to change it to that.

 **X**

 **Prompt:** Seductive waitresses + sexual tension = lots of flirting.

 **Characters used:** Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Kinana (minor).  
 **Pairings mentioned:** Natsu x Lucy, slight Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy.

 **X**

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Natsu Dragneel figured he should probably get his shit together soon.

He first came to that conclusion several hours ago, when his lazy ass decided to wake up around noon. Normally that wouldn't have mattered much, except for the fact he overslept this morning, somehow managing to hit the snooze button three times in a row. Originally, Natsu had planned on going to the gym bright and early to pump some serious iron (and look cool while doing it, might he add), have a quick shower, grab a bite to eat in the canteen, then return to his dorm to work on that dreaded term paper he'd been trying to avoid.

However, instead of being productive and responsible, the pink-haired male thought it would be a better idea to stay indoors, play Overwatch, and eat three family-sized bags of Cheetos for breakfast.

Checking the time on his phone, he winced slightly when the glowing white numbers read 19:30. It was kinda late to start anything now...

Well, there was always tomorrow, he reasoned with himself. Besides, today was Sunday. God intended this day to rest, so rest he shall!

Still wearing the same boxer-shorts he'd had on since yesterday, the olive-skinned male was sprawled out on his bed, heavily invested in his sixth game of competitive with Gray and Gajeel. His green eyes were narrowed, focused on the brightly lit television screen in front of him, which was currently the only source of light within the darkened room. Cursing to himself, as his Soldier 76 character had just been eliminated by the enemy Genji, he waited impatiently to re-spawn.

"Fuck! No! No! Kill the fucking Mercy, she's coming in for a rez!" Natsu yelled down his headset, gripping his Xbox controller tightly.

"...Got her!" Gajeel called out, "That bitch isn't going to undo _my_ fucking team wipe."

"Nice one, dude," Gray praised, "Unlike Natsu. Motherfucker's a hit-scan but can't aim for shit."

"I _can_ aim, assface," Natsu hissed, opening up the medals tab, "I have gold kills, what do _you_ have?"

"Uhh, gold everything else?" the condescending tone in his voice was hard to miss.

"Whatever, you're still a faggot."

"And you still suck at this game."

"Suck my fat, hairy dong, squinty-eyes."

"Okay, _I'm_ the fag, yet you're asking me to suck you off?"

"Can you girls shut the hell up?" Gajeel interjected, as his character, Tracer, darted around the enemy team, "Stick with the payload goddamnit!"

After an intense battle, Natsu's team had finally managed to push the payload to the second point in record time, causing the enemy team (or what was left of them) to retreat back to base. The three boys cheered, congratulating themselves on their efforts. Now, all they had to do was push the payload to the final checkpoint in under three minutes. If they won this match, Natsu would finally have enough skill rating to make it into diamond, and maybe then, Gray would shut the fuck up about being better than him.

 _It's not as if he's carrying me or anything_ , Natsu lied to himself.

As the payload began to move, Gajeel sprinted ahead, hoping to secure a few easy kills. Natsu lingered behind, making sure no one snuck around the back, while Gray, who was playing as Mei, ran straight ahead and used his ice wall to block the enemy Roadhog's incoming hook.

"Okay, I have my ult, what about you guys?" he asked as he scouted the area.

"Mines is at seventy-six," Gajeel answered while taking out an unsuspecting healer in the back line.

Satisfied that nobody was behind them, Natsu instructed his character to run to where Gray was.

"I'm at eighty-one. I'm gonna take the high ground and get a few pop shots."

As he dashed upstairs, the payload approached the final choke-point. The enemy team was huddled together outside their spawn, attempting to stop Natsu's team from advancing. Gajeel was darting around behind them, which distracted them long enough for Gray to activate his ultimate. His little sidekick Snowball flew into the air and began to freeze them all in place. Taking advantage of their vulnerable position, Natsu, who was standing on a platform adjacent the enemy team, activated his tactical visor and began mowing them all down.

"Haha, take this motherfucker!" he yelled triumphantly, making sure to kill the Genji first.

Gray kept firing icicles at Diva, eventually breaking her mech.

"Baby Diva! Shoot her down!"

Responding to Gray's callout, Natsu took aim at the now exposed Diva, who was quickly taken out after a couple of shots. Gajeel threw his Pulse Bomb on Zenyatta, who happened to be standing right next to Mccree. Seeing as they were both still frozen, Gajeel took the opportunity to mock them by having Tracer perform the laughing emote as they exploded. All that was left was Roadhog, but with six against one, he didn't stand a chance.

"Yes! Fuck yes! We did it!" Natsu cried in relief, watching the payload steadily approach the end, "Finally! Now I'm gonna be-wait what the fuck?"

His gloating was cut short when he noticed his character was taking damage.

"Who the fuck's shooting me? They're all dead!"

Turning around, he came face to face with the enemy team's Mercy, who was bunny hopping around the platform shooting at him with her pistol. Before Natsu could do anything though, she shot at him one final time, resulting in his death. As soon as he was down, Mercy flew over to her team and performed a five-man resurrection. Soon enough, her whole team was with her again, and this time, _they_ had the upper hand.

"FUCK!"

"NO!"

"NATSU! YOU FUCKING DUMB-ASS!"

All at once, the enemy team activated their ultimate abilities. Between Mccree's high noon, Diva's mech bomb, and Genji's dragon blade, nobody survived the carnage. Being a man down, and having already used all of their ultimate's, Natsu's team dropped like flies. In the blink of an eye, the overtime counter dropped to zero, and the game ended with the enemy team teabagging each and every one of them.

"Ugh, fuck this game. Fucking bitch Mercy," Natsu cursed, the big red 'DEFEAT' sign that flashed on his screen did nothing to improve his mood.

"What..." Gajeel began, "The fuck was that?"

"He died...because of the fucking _Mercy_!"

"I didn't know she was behind me, alright!? Fuck."

"Fucking hell salamander, you really fucked up."

"Tch," Gray paused, taking a sip of something, "Guess you're not ready to play with the big boys in diamond after all."

His overbearing cockiness must have not just been a pain in the ass for Natsu because Gajeel snorted into his headset.

"Shut the fuck up with that already. _I'm_ the one playing on my smurf trying to get both of you cucks into GM."

"...Yeah, well, at least _I_ didn't die because of a fucking healer."

"So? At least _I'm_ not gay."

"Alright, whatever," Gajeel grumbled, becoming bored with their third-grade level insults, "I've had enough of carrying you two today. Wanna head over to Fairy Tail? I'm fucking starving."

"Actually, yeah," Natsu agreed, feeling a little defeated as he watched his skill rating drop significantly, "I'm getting bored of this anyway. Meet you guys there in half an hour?"

"Cool. Later," Gajeel hollered as he signed off.

"See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

Making their way to their favorite coroner booth, the three boys reached for the menu's while still bickering over their lost match.

"I still can't believe you fucked it up Natsu, what kind of idiot gets killed by a _Mercy_?" Gray mocked as he sat down.

Taking a seat next to him, Gajeel couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah salamander, that was just embarrassing."

Slumping in the seat opposite them, Natsu let out an exasperated sigh, his face clearly showing he was over it, "Oh my god, I don't care. It's not like you two never fuck up."

Turning to look at him with a smug grin, his metal-faced friend was quick to remind him of their skill difference.

"Well, actually, seeing as I'm in _top five hundred,_ I don't make rookie mistakes like that."

Joining him on his chastising of Natsu, Gray nodded, "Yeah. Besides, you only ranked gold. At least I got into diamond by myself."

"I swear to god," Natsu said through gritted teeth, "If you mention that one more fucking time I'm going to break your jaw."

Never one to back down from a challenge, the raven-haired male stared him directly in the eye.

"Die-mond," he enunciated slowly.

Without saying anything, Natsu suddenly lunged himself forwards, one hand grabbing onto Gray's shirt collar, while the other hand was curled into a fist. He'd been itching to kick Gray's ass all day, partly because he was a smug prick who wouldn't shut the fuck up, and partly because well...Natsu was sick of looking at his ugly face. Gray, knowing full well what would happen with the comment he made, mirrored Natsu's movements, raising a fist of his own.

Just as they were about to collide with each other's face, with Gajeel somehow caught in the crossfire, a sweet but unfamiliar voice interrupted them.

"Uh...hi, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you guys anything?"

Feeling slightly peeved someone had saved Gray from having his face rearranged, Natsu turned to address the intruder with a dark look on his face.

 _Holy crap._

However, once he got a good look at them, his expression softened considerably.

Staring back at him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.

All of a sudden, time seemed to slow down as everyone and everything around him faded into white noise. Natsu couldn't help but be captivated by her soft-looking plump lips, or her hypnotic doe-like eyes. He swallowed thickly, feeling his grasp on Gray's shirt loosening. The pink-haired boy was finding it difficult to remain angry when she was looking at him like _that,_ with her silky blonde hair and her smooth tanned skin. Natsu honestly believed she could pass for a Sports Illustrated model or something of the sort, especially with the way her little button-down waitress uniform clung to her body like a second skin, highlighting her voluptuous form.

Natsu figured it probably wasn't supposed to do that, just like it probably wasn't supposed to make him want to rip it off to see if what was underneath was just as good as he was imagining it to be.

Glancing back and forth between himself and Gray, the blonde raised an eyebrow in amusement at their current position.

"You guys want me to come back or are you good?"

Upon realising they were still locked into a fighting stance, both boys immediately let the other go and scrambled back to their seats.

"Yeah," Gray coughed, "I'll have a Heineken and 'the game changer combo'...and a date if you're giving them out," he finished smoothly, flashing her a charming smile.

The girl, whose name was Lucy (if the name tag above her _generously_ proportioned chest were to be believed) just scowled at him.

"Unfortunately I'm not, but Heineken and combo coming right up," she repeated, writing down what he wanted. She sounding slightly irritated as she did so, but as soon as she turned her attention to Gajeel, her demeanor became a lot more friendly.

"Double cheeseburger meal and a Corona, thanks."

Lucy smiled and scribbled down his order.

She really did have a great fucking smile.

 _And great tits, too_ , he added as an afterthought.

Then, she looked to Natsu, and his heart began beating uncontrollably.

"And you?"

Tearing his gaze away from her (seeing as all he'd done since she'd approach their table was stare at her like some sort of creep) Natsu cleared his throat. The pink-haired male felt uncharacteristically nervous. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd been around plenty of hot girls before and not once had he ever acted so dorky. Why now? Why _her_?

"Uhhh," he trailed off, randomly selecting the first thing he saw on the menu, "I'll have the firey supreme and a Bud Light please."

"Sure thing, coming right up," she responded cheerfully, before taking their menu's off of them and holy shit why did he feel a jolt of electricity run through him when she brushed her hand against his?

Watching her walk away, Gray let out a low whistle.

"She is _fine_."

The other two boys nodded in agreement.

As Gray continued to stare at Lucy's ass, Gajeel kicked his shin rather harshly from under the table, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Ow, what the fuck man?"

"Don't, or else Juvia will get pissed, then she'll tell Levy, then I'll have to listen to her bitch about you. _Again_."

"Jesus, it's not like I'm her boyfriend. We just hook up from time to time."

Gajeel looked grossed out, "Too much info. Just...seal the deal already, or stop fucking around with her. She's too clingy for her own good."

Natsu nodded, "Besides," he then gestured to the blonde standing at the bar, "You're too ugly for a girl like that."

Gray scoffed, "Coming from you? That's rich. I'm hot and you know it."

"Ew," Natsu choked out, "Why are you so fucking gay?"

"Weren't you asking me to suck your dick earlier?

"Can you fairies stop flirting?" the pierced male barked, "...Besides," he gestured to himself, "I'm hotter than both of you, so there."

The two boys just gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

Not wanting to have the 'whos hotter than who' argument again, Gray turned his attention to Natsu.

"So...you heard from Lisanna lately?"

Natsu shook his head, "Nah, not since we broke up."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at this, "The fuck? Since when?"

"Since last week. I ended it with her."

"Why?" Gray snorted, "You just cost yourself at least six months of sex."

"No, I didn't actually," Natsu shot back, "I can get that whenever I want."

"In your dreams maybe."

"More like in _your_ dreams."

Gray frowned at him, "That doesn't even make sense, dumb-ass. Why would _I_ be dreaming of _you_?"

Smacking them both on the head, Gajeel attempted to re-direct the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"What happened with Lisanna? Weren't you like, all in love and shit?"

Looking slightly awkward at the mention of his previous feelings, Natsu shrugged, "I don't know, I thought I was. Maybe at some point I did..." he trailed off, not sure how to explain himself, "For a while now I've felt we'd be better off as friends, shit just wasn't working."

Not wanting to push the subject anymore, Gray and Gajeel nodded in understanding, accepting his answer.

"Besides..." Natsu finally said after a long silence, his eyes drifted to the cute blonde at the bar, "Things...change."

Noticing where he was looking, Gray crumpled up his napkin and tossed it at Natsu's head.

"Hey dipshit, quit making eyes at the waitress, she's clearly into me."

Throwing it back at him, Natsu snickered, "Yeah you're right, she was real into you with that cold shoulder she was giving you."

Gajeel leaned back in the booth and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I swear, if I have to listen to you two cum-stains argue anymore I'm gonna kill you, then myself."

"Well, fortunately, you won't have to because food has arrived!" Lucy laughed, appearing at the right time once again.

"Soooo," Gray drawled, looking at Lucy's name tag (his eyes lingering there a little too long for Natsu's liking) "Lucy, what time do you get off tonight?"

Lucy raised a finger to her chin, staring into the distance as though she were trying to think of an answer.

"Gee, I don't know," she pondered, before giving Gray a dirty look, "What time are you going to call my friend Juvia back?"

Not expecting her to mention his part-time lover's name, Gray's face faltered, suddenly losing his cool, "Uhhh...w-what now?"

"Juvia?" Lucy prodded, hands on her hips, "Blue hair, totally obsessed with you? You know, the girl you use as a booty call?"

Gajeel and Natsu chuckled to themselves as Gray sank further into his seat, looking painfully awkward.

"W-well I...don't just use her for _t-that_ ," he stuttered, "And we're not...exactly official or anything...so-"

"So, how about this," the blonde interrupted, "I won't tell Juvia you were hitting on me, _if_ , you take her out for a real date. Deal?"

"Uh...sure?" he agreed, although not sounding very enthusiastic about it.

"Good!" she clasped both of her hands together happily, "Ok, enjoy your meal guys! If you need anything, I'll be over there!" she pointed to the bar before taking her leave.

As the trio ate their meal, aside from laughing at Gray's shut-down for a good twenty minutes, and Gajeel kicking him a couple of more times, there wasn't any arguing, at least not from Natsu. Instead, his attention was solely focused on Lucy. Every now and then he'd look over at her, only to find her looking back at him. The two exchanged shy smiles and knowing glances that seemed to transpire into something more flirtatious as the evening went on. Whenever she had another table to attend to she would always walk by his, even if she didn't need to, sometimes brushing up against him.

She was totally doing it on purpose, she had to be! His eyes darkened as she bent over to pick up a fork she dropped, his nervousness from earlier completely vanquished at this point by his growing desire to take her back to his place to screw her brains out.

Finishing off the last of his burger, he turned to look at Gajeel and Gray who were both organising the bill. Reaching into his back pocket, Natsu cursed when he couldn't feel his wallet.

"Shit," he sighed as realisation hit him, "I didn't bring any cash."

"Of course you didn't" Gray bit out sarcastically. He sighed in annoyance as he slammed down another ten dollar bill.

"There. Don't say I'm not a nice guy."

Gajeel let out a low chortle as he took the final sip of his beer.

"Aww, ain't that sweet. You paying for your girlfriend?"

Natsu looked positively outraged by his comment.

"Why am _I_ the girlfriend? I'm clearly more manly than him!"

Standing up to throw on his jacket, Gray gave him a weird look, "Now who's gay?"

Ignoring him, Natsu stood up and glimpsed over at the bar, noticing Lucy was by herself cleaning a few glasses. He figured if he was going to ask her out, _now_ would be the best time. At least that way if she said no, nobody would be around to witness him crashing and burning.

 _Time to slide into those DMs,_ he thought with a predatory smile.

"Whatever. I'll take this to the register, meet you guys outside," he announced, making his way towards the bodacious blonde before either one of them could protest.

"Hey."

"Hi, everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything was great," he replied cheerfully while handing her the money, "I figured I'd bring this over to you to save Gray from any more embarrassment."

She giggled in response as she began to cash up their order, and Natsu decided it was the best thing he'd ever heard.

"Haha, thanks. I hope I wasn't _too_ mean," she admitted with a sheepish smile, "I just know that Juvia is crazy about him."

"Yeah...really don't understand why," Natsu muttered that last part more to himself, "Sorry about him earlier by the way."

The blonde handed him his change, her smile never fading, "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"I bet you are."

At this, Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I just mean... _you know_..." he gestured to her as if that was a good enough answer. Lucy didn't seem to understand though as she just gave him a blank stare.

Rubbing the back of his neck as if to appear shy, he flashed her a heart-stopping smile as he held her gaze.

"You're gorgeous," he admitted, voice full of sincerity, "A girl as good-looking as you must have guys all over her all the time."

Lucy blushed ten shades of red and seemed to look away from him in embarrassment. After a few seconds of no eye-contact and of her saying nothing, Natsu began to fear his flirting skills may actually suck and that he'd totally just made her feel uncomfortable. However, as if a sudden boldness overcame her, she looked back up at him with a heavy-lidded, seductive gaze that was sexy as hell, and did...did she just openly check him out?

That meant he was allowed to do the same, right? The only reason he wasn't was because he was _trying_ to be a gentleman.

"Well,...not _all_ the time," she pouted, and something about her tone told him she was referring to him.

Deciding to just go with it, Natsu scanned her from head to toe, "Oh trust me, it's _all_ the time."

He could tell she enjoyed his appreciative staring because her blush seemed to deepen.

"What's your name?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

" _Natsu_ ," she practically purred, and fucking hell he never knew his name could sound so _good_ , "That's a nice name."

"Well, if you like that you should hear my phone number."

She seemed impressed by that (not that she was the only one, even he didn't expect himself to be so smooth) because without even asking, she took his phone from him and began to input her details.

"Tell you what, since I think you're pretty hot too," she raised both of her eyebrows suggestively, "I'll do you one better. You have permission to Facebook stalk me."

Handing his phone back to him, Natsu could see his Facebook application was already on the profile of a "Lucy Kate Heartfilia", a pretty selfie of the girl in front of him staring back at him.

"Go ahead, I look good in pictures," she commanded in a sultry tone.

Following her instructions, Natsu did as he was told, "Damn," he whistled, "You...weren't kidding," he continued swiping through her pictures, admiring how she looked absolutely fucking perfect in each and every one of them.

"So, does this mean you'll go out with me next Saturday?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, then leaned over his shoulder to get a peek at what he was looking at, "Yeah, and of course, it goes without saying, I'll look like _that_ on our date," she whispered sensually as a particular risqué picture appeared.

Natsu felt his dick twitch in delight.

"Oh, really now?"

"Absolutely," she stated full of conviction. She leaned forward with her arms crossed, resting her elbows on the countertop, which happened to give Natsu a fantastic view of her plunging cleavage, "So you'd better call."

Copying her, he leaned in closer, stopping only a few inches from her face.

"You bet I will," he murmured huskily.

Still staring at him with that half-lidded gaze, the blonde-haired beauty bit her bottom lip ever so slightly and holy shit Natsu had never wanted someone so badly before in his life. She was testing him, and he didn't like it. The pink-haired male was finding it difficult to restrain himself from jumping over the counter and just taking her up against the cash register, not even caring that the bar was full of patrons.

The two were locked in an intense battle of who was going to jump who's bones first, and Natsu was certain he would have won that if it weren't for Lucy's manager interrupting them.

"Ehem, Lucy, you have table twelve waiting to take their order," she said with a bright smile. If she was bothered by her employee openly hitting on her customers, she didn't let it show.

"Uhhh," Lucy spluttered, face turning red, and not because of the way Natsu was making her feel, "R-right. I'll get on that. Sorry Kinana," she said awkwardly, gathering her pad and pen.

Satisfied with her answer, the smiling purple-haired woman left but seemed to be keeping a curious eye on them both.

"Well then," Lucy finally said once Kinana was out of earshot, "Guess I'll see you Saturday, _Natsu,"_ she winked, walking away to greet her next table.

Trying not to completely lose it from the way she practically moaned his name, Natsu attempted to play it cool by shoving his hands in his pockets and nodding like a douchebag. Once he exited the bar, however, he almost passed out from excitement.

 _FUCK YES._

Gray was _so_ going to hear about this.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Snapchat

**Unlimited chapter 2: Snapchat.**

 **X**

 **Edit 1:** I originally wanted to do a chapter focusing on Lucy and her perspective, but I like the bromance between the guys, what can I say lol.

 **Edit 2:** Stoner Loke is OOC, I know, but the idea popped into my head at work one time and ever since then it hasn't left my mind lol.

 **Edit 3:** Sorry it took a while for another update, I moved house last month.

 **Edit 4:** Thank you to everyone to reviewed/ favorited/followed myself or the story, I really appreciate it and I'm pretty surprised with the numbers!

 **Edit 5:** I feel this chapter isn't as good as my other ones. I think I write longer chapters better, as there is more room for description, but I just wanted to post something quickly. I'll try work on making things a bit longer, but I can take my time with it.

 **Edit 6:** Can't believe I need to address this, but...this is a made-up story involving fictional anime characters. There may be offensive language or inappropriate scenes used that you might not agree with. If you don't like it, just stick to K-rated stories lol.

 **X**

 **Prompt:** Lucy tempts Natsu with some smexy snapchats, winky face.

 **Characters used:** Natsu, Lucy, Loke, Gray, Gajeel.

 **Pairings mentioned:** Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy, Loke x Cana.

 **X**

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Loud chatter and boisterous laughter filled the bustling union. The dimly lit bar cast warm shadows on all if its merry patrons, almost all of them students, as they blew off some well-deserved steam. It was a busy Saturday evening, but more specifically, it was the Saturday after finals week. The bar staff was kept on their toes tonight; never stopping for a moment in spite of the carefree climate.

It seemed as though everyone on campus unanimously agreed that the best way to celebrate the end of exam season was to get shitfaced on cheap liquor.

What else is a bunch of broke college students supposed to do?

"Alright, what's the plan for tonight?" a young, ginger-haired man asked while trying to discreetly roll what appeared to be a joint, "Few more drinks here then head to Saber?

Gajeel gave a nod of his head, his dark hair and matching dark clothes seemed to blend into the old oak booth they were sitting in, "I'm down."

"Sounds good," Natsu chimed in.

"Fuck yeah," Loke grinned, "We're going to have a fucking _great_ night."

Narrowing his crimson eyes at him, Gajeel took the final few sips of his Bourbon.

"As long as you don't invite a bunch whores to hang out with us. Levy always gives me an earful when you do."

At this, Loke chuckled lowly to himself and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Can't promise anything I'm afraid."

"Yeah...sure, whatever," their other friend, Gray murmured. He had a nervous look on his face as his eyes back and forth from the bar to their booth.

"Fucking hell Loke, you gotta do this out in the open? What if someone sees you?" he gestured to the grinder and the small bag of weed on the table.

Without even looking at him, Loke licked the sides of the joint and began sticking them together.

"Relax, Mira already knows. She doesn't like it, but she won't rat me out."

Natsu chuckled, taking a handful of peanuts and ungracefully shoved them all into his mouth at once.

"Yeah, so quit being a fucking pussy," he taunted in between chomps.

Gray just scowled at him, partly because of his comment, and partly because of his lack of table manners. Standing up, the shorter raven-haired male grabbed his wallet.

"Shut up. I'll get the last round in, but after that, I think _Natsu_ should get the first three at Saber," he made a gesture to his obnoxious friend, flashing him a satisfied smile as everyone else nodded in agreement. Natsu threw a peanut at him as he left.

"Man, I dunno about you guys," Loke began as he finished rolling his fourth joint of the night, "But I'm sure as shit glad finals are over."

Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement before adding, "Me too. Was getting in the way of my 'me time'."

At this Natsu snorted, "Yeah? With what? Jerking off?"

Loke snickered at him as Gajeel looked totally unfazed.

"Nah. See, unlike you salamander," he began smugly, taking a handful of peanuts himself "I have a girlfriend to do that for me."

"Oh shit!" the ginger-haired boy cried out, his soft laughter having upgraded to a full on guffaw.

Their pink-haired companion looked less than pleased though.

"Whatever. I've had more pussy than you."

"Yeah, but _I've_ had more pussy than both of you," Loke reminded him.

"Yeah, that's because you'll fuck _anything_ with a heartbeat," Gajeel barked in distaste.

"I know, it's great, right?"

Shaking his head in amusement at Loke's blatant lack of standards,Natsu took the final few sips off his Budwiser when he felt his phone vibrate from within his pocket. Taking it out, he saw a new Snapchat message pop up on his home-screen. His face lit up instantly upon seeing whom it was from.

 _Luuucy_x_ _has sent you a snap!_

Opening the message, he was greeted with a selfie of a gorgeous blonde, flashing him a cute smile, while wearing a low-cut tank that showed off a considerable amount of cleavage.

Not that he was complaining, not at all.

 **Luuucy_x** : _You doing anything tonight? X_

Natsu quickly snapped back a reply, taking a photo of the empty bottles and glasses on the table.

 _ **Natsu_D_1:** Not rly, just the bar w/ the guys. What r u up 2 beautiful? X"_

Feeling confident with himself, he pressed the send button. It had only been a few weeks since Natsu had met Lucy (at the library of all places!) but they'd managed to hit it really well off, (she had actually fallen for one of his cheesy one-liners!) and he'd been seeing her ever since. Although it was still early days, the sports-therapy major already knew he liked her, a lot. Not only was she drop-dead gorgeous, but she was also really funny, smart, sweet and just a whole lot of fun to be around.

They had been out a few times, the first time he took her to a fancy restaurant, hoping that it would impress her. It did, so much so it got him a second and a third date. Those were much more casual though (at her request). He had took her bowling, and then they had went out for a simple coffee date after class. However, as of late, they'd been hanging around in her apartment. Lucy had insisted on cooking dinner for him one time, (which he happily agreed to), and since then it started to become a regular occurrence.

It was innocent enough, at fitst, but the last few times he had been up they'd been getting to know each other on a more...intimate level. They hadn't had sex, because in spite of Lucy's good looks, she had confessed to him she wasn't all that experienced.

He wasn't sure what that meant, perhaps she had some experience but hadn't went all the way, or if she was completely pure and hadn't done anything. Either way, Natsu didn't care. She was different, and he was enjoying getting to know her. He wasn't going to ruin it by demanding sex from her when she wasn't ready.

He was willing to wait, in fact, the green-eyed male was willing to commit to her, if she wanted to, of course. Nothing was mentioned about keeping it exclusive, but Natsu had chose to do so anyway. Lucy was beautiful, and grade A girlfriend material. So, what would be the point going out to get a cheap-ass vendor hotdog when he already had a sirloin steak cooking in the oven?

His phone then vibrated in his hand again, breaking him away from his thoughts. Without hesitating, he opened the app and was greeted with another snap. Lucy seemed to be lying down on her bed (tits still looking amazing, he noted) but this time she wore a sad, over-exaggerated pout.

 **Luuucy_x** : _Awww, okay. & not much either...I'm bored...and lonely :( X_

At this, Natsu raised an eyebrow. Oh, _really_ now?

She's bored and lonely? Well, he knew a few things they could do to keep her preoccupied...

Chuckling to himself, he shook it off. Realising it probably wasn't the best time to wonder what Lucy looked like naked.

His phone vibrated again. Again, without thinking, Natsu opened the message, and what he saw next completely contradicted his thoughts.

This time, Lucy's face wasn't present in the picture, as she had decided to showcase her other wonderful assets. It had been taken at a downward angle, so her large bust took up the majority of the focus (not that he was complaining). Behind her was her bedroom mirror, and from the reflection, Natsu could see her round, but very toned posterior that was currently eating away at the pair of tiny shorts she had on.

 _She looked like a damned snack._

All of a sudden, Loke's loud chortling made Natsu's balls curl back up inside his body.

It had just occurred to him that he was out in public, with his friends centimetres away from him, and here he was gawking at Lucy's sexy pictures like a fucking virgin. Clearing his throat, he made a more conscious effort to hide his phone from prying eyes.

 **Luuucy_x** _: I was gonna ask if u wanted 2 come over 2night but maybe another time? X_

Come over? Another time? Oh, _hell_ no. This looked promising; it sounded like sex was (potentially) on the cards, and as much as he loved spending time with the guys, he sure as shit wasn't about to pass that up.

He quickly typed back a reply from underneath the table.

 _ **Natsu_D_1:** 2nyts gr8! just finishing up, be urs in about an hour ok? X_

Another snap came through, this time of Lucy's face, she appeared to be winking and blowing him a kiss, clearly satisfied with his answer.

 **Luuucy_x** _: Okay! If u can, could u grab some Chinese food on the way? Pls? X_

Chinese food, plus sexy girl, plus (maybe) sex? Could this night get any better?

 _ **Natsu_D_1:** U got it x_

"Hey Salamander, what's with that dumb look on your face?" Gajeel called out.

Gray had returned from the bar, drinks in hand, and seemed to have caught on to Natsu's shit-eating grin as well.

"Yeah, what are you so happy about, assface?"

"Nothing," he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He took hold of his last Bud of the night and began eagerly sipping it, "Change of plans. After this, I gotta bounce."

"The fuck?" Gajeel looked shocked, "Where to? Who the hell do you hang out with besides us?"

Natsu tapped his nose, giving him a sly wink, "Nobody you know."

All three of his friends looked confused for a moment, until sudden realisation hit them.

"What, you getting some ass or somethin'?" Gajeel crudely asked.

Loke slapped a hand down on the old wooden table-top, then pulled Natsu in for a hug, like a proud father would his son, "My man! Is she hot?"

Gray raised a sceptic eyebrow as he took a sip of his jack and coke.

"Wait, what? Who?"

"A girl I met, her name's Lucy."

"Lucy, huh?" Loke said with a lewd grin, "That _does_ sound like a hot girl's name."

"Bullshit," Gajeel scoffed, "How come this is the first time we're hearing about her?"

"Because she's probably ugly," Gray snickered, then gestured to Natsu, "I mean, who the hell would wanna get with this dipshit?"

Natsu chuckled lowly to himself as he took another sip of his beer, "Definitely _not_ ugly," he muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well show us already! You got any pictures?" Loke asked.

Obliging with Loke's request, as he kind of felt like bragging about how hot his soon-to-be-girlfriend is, Natsu opened up Lucy's facebook page on his phone, then handed it to his ginger-haired friend with a shit-eating grin.

"Damn..." Loke whistled, flicking through her pictures while looking pretty impressed,"Is she like...real though?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, "Of course she's fucking real,"

Taking a peek over Loke's shoulder, Gajeel looked genuinely surprised flabbergasted, which was honestly something Natsu had ever seen before.

"Nice, but I think she could definitely do better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The crimson-eyed male looked at Natsu as though he were dumb, "That you're too broke and butt-ugly for a chick like that?"

Wanting to know what all the fuss was about, Gray impatiently grabbed the phone from Loke, and stared at it intensely, hoping to find a fault with said mystery girl.

Unfortunately, no fault could be found.

"No fucking way are you seeing a girl as hot as that," Gray said in disbelief, "Your dumb-ass _must_ be getting catfished or something."

Natsu gave him a sly smile, "Well I'm not, cause I've already been out with her, and I can tell you she's as real as she is hot, so there."

"So what, you're blowing off tonight then?" Gajeel asked, sounding slightly disgruntled.

"Well, obviously," Loke answered for him, "I know I would if she was asking me to hang out. Hell, I'd cancel on you fucks every time."

Gray rolled his eyes at him, "You do that all the time anyway."

Downing the rest of his drink in a hurry, Natsu let out a satisfied sigh when he was done, wiping the corner of his mouth with his arm.

"Well ladies," he began, standing up a grabbing his jacket, "It's been a pleasure, but I got a date. Later."

Deciding to mess with him a little, Gray loudly called out after him, "Remember to buy XS condoms!"

His outcry caught the attention of a few girls a couple of booths down, who began to giggle at Natsu's expense.

Turning around, Natsu gave him a sarcastic thumbs up, "Thanks man, oh and hey! Remember to get that rash cream! You don't want that infection spreading!"

The two girls ceased with their laughter as they looked over at Gray in disgust. Without another word, they moved further away from their table.

Gray scowled, looking away slightly embarrassed.

"I hope she blue-balls that fucker."

* * *

Knocking on the door, Chinese food in hand, Natsu's heart began to beat uncontrollably.

He always got a little nervous when he was around Lucy, that was normal, she had the power to turn anyone into a fumbling idiot, but tonight felt different. The overall tone of their earlier conversations had been laced with sexual implications.

Not that wasn't uncommon between them, but she had specifically requested he come over _tonight_ , and she seemed pleased that he had ditched his plans for her. They hadn't hung out in her apartment this late before, surely that had to mean something, right? Where they going to take it to the next step, or was he just over-hyping it because he was kinda horny?

The door suddenly opened and Natsu felt as if someone had sucker-punched him in the gut.

"Hey, stranger," Lucy's sweet voice cooed at him as she leaned against the doorframe, "Fancy meeting you here."

Natsu's eyes couldn't help but rake her figure, she was dressed in pyjama's, which would have been innocent enough, if they didn't consist of a tiny, tight tank top and a pair of shorts that could easily pass for a pair of panties.

 _God damn._

"You look nice," he commented, hoping his voice didn't sound as dry as it felt.

"Thanks, you do too," she stuck her tongue out at him, inviting him in.

Stepping inside, Natsu could see that her couch was draped in a big fuzzy blanket, two cans of Coke on her coffee table, and Netflix opened on her laptop.

"Netflix and chill, huh? I like the way you think."

The blonde smiled, giving him a coy look as she was unable to fight the pretty blush making its way across her face.

"Well...you know. Maybe, if you're lucky."

Not wanting to push his luck, Natsu smiled at her, hands in the air, "Fair enough."

He made his way into her small kitchen and started to get out a few plates, already knowing which exact cupboard they were in.

"So what are we watching? Please tell me it's a good movie this time."

Lucy's slightly offended voice called from the living room.

"Hey! Legally Blonde _is_ a good movie!"

Natsu chuckled as he poured out the two rice containers onto two separate plates, then began dividing the salt and chilli chicken wings evenly.

"Come on Luce, that sucked ass. A good movie is something like Reservoir Dogs or Pulp Fiction," he then paused, thinking to himself, "Or any Tarintino film, really."

Lucy made her way into the kitchen, hoisting herself up on top of one of the counters.

"Actually, I've never seen any of his movies."

Natsu paused, looking at her as though she just confessed to shitting on her own toothbrush and uses it as toothpaste.

"Wait, are you serious?" Lucy only nodded at him, and Natsu sighed dramatically while playfully pretending to leave.

"Well...it was nice knowing you Luce. You're cute and all but, this is s a pretty huge dealbreaker for me, so..."

Laughing at him, Lucy playfully smacked his shoulder, "Hey, come on now. I wasn't raised on all these 'old classics' as you like to call them. Why don't we watch one then?"

Natsu beamed at her, okay her taste in movies sucked but at least she was willing to learn.

"Yes! Okay, you need to watch Resovoir Dogs. You'll love it, trust me."

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Lucy commented as the end credits rolled up.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Empty plates and cans were on her coffee table, and the two of them were currently cuddled up together on the sofa.

"That was...so fucking good!" she blonde exclaimed, turning to Natsu, she became very animated as she spoke, "I can't believeMr. Orange was the cop _,_ and what even happens to Mr. Pink? Like, come on! Did he make away with the money or not?"

Feeling quite proud of himself, Natsu pulled her closer and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, "That's for you to decide, but I told you. Tarintino is the fucking man!"

Laughing, Lucy began clearing away the empty plates, "He is, you were right. I'll start trusting your taste in moves from now on," she smiled at him, not even caring his eyes were firmly focusing on her behind.

"You want any dessert? I have apple pie and whipped cream in the fridge."

Chinese food, dessert, Tarantino Netflix date, it seems as though this girl could only get more perfect.

"That sounds amazing Luce, but honestly I'm stuffed."

"Oh," her voice sounded slightly disappointed, which only made Natsu frown in worry. Had he offended her? Had she cooked it from scratch or something? Shit, he didn't want to turn down her cooking!

"That's a shame," she continued, making her way into the living room. He could sense that she had stopped behind the couch, "I was hoping you could eat it off of me."

 _...Say what now?_

Natsu turned to look at her, because did she really just say that? Is she asking what he thinks (and hopes) she's asking?

"Uh...w-what did you say?"

"I said," Lucy walked around to him. She slowly climbed into his lap, and began grinding against him.

"I was hoping you could eat it off of me," she all but whispered in his ear.

Natsu was a simple man, with simple needs.

He liked hot girls, and hot girls wearing tiny pyjama pants while grinding into him was especially welcomed.

So of course, he snapped.

He immediately grabbed her and flipped them over, his lips diving onto her neck.

"Mmm, Lucy," he murmured in hushed tones, licking her neck and giving it a soft bite. Her little gasp of pleasure only encouraged him as his hands began to slide up underneath her tank top.

Jesus Christ, he was so unbelievably turned on that it physically _hurt._

"Fuck. Baby, I want you."

The kissing quickly became a lot more intense and needy after that, both of them acting like starving animals who hadn't feasted in over a month. Hands were wondering, clothes started to come off, and moaning ensued. However, just before Natsu could really lose himself to his libido, he pulled back, suddenly remembering something very important.

"I um...eh," he panted, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure how to say it without effectively killing the mood, "I don't have anything on me. I'll just uh, run to the store and-"

Without saying anything, the literature student gave him a sexy smile and slowly pulled out an opened condom from her bra. He wasn't going to lie, it was pretty...weird, because what the fuck? But at the same time, it was really fucking sexy.

It just had Lucy written all over it.

"Relax, I got it covered," she said, and it was all the reassurance Natsu needed to hear.

His grin became feral, and he soon began attacking her neck with hot, needy kisses. He then pulled her forward, and hoisted her up by her ass, walking them towards her bedroom. Her long, silky legs wrapped around him, and she let out a little surprised yelp. Yeah, he was pretty sure she could feel his erection impatiently poking against her.

Dear _god_ , he was going to explode if he didn't get some of release and soon.

Once inside her bedroom, he threw her onto her kind-sized bed, appreciating the way her breasts bounced due to the contact. He kicked the door behind him closed, and hastily began to remove his belt.

"Alright then Luce," he grinned, his long canines twinkling, "Let's eat."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please post your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. High

**Unlimited Chapter Three: High.**

 **X**

 **Edit 1:** Back again, this time focusing on Lucy lol. Originally, I began writing a slumber party chapter with Lucy and some gal pals that haven't been mentioned yet, but then this popped into my head and I liked it better.  
 **Edit 2:** I really love writing the characters stoned lol.  
 **Edit 3:** I know I have a thing for making Lucy the most gorgeous thing on the planet and everyone loving her, but I can't help it. She is, and Gray and Loke were clearly into her at one point or another, so sue me.  
 **Edit 4:** Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews so far, I appreciate every single one. Please let it continue!  
 **Edit 5:** Apologies for the late update. I'll just say here and now, I won't be one of those people who updates frequently. I work full-time, have my own place, and I have hobbies/interests outside of writing fanfiction. But, I have a lot of ideas for this series and have been enjoying writing again, so just please remain patient with me!

 **Prompt:** Lucy has a shit day, goes home and tokes with the homies.  
 **Characters used:** Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Loke and Gajeel.  
 **Pairings mentioned:** Natsu x Lucy.

 **Warning:** There may be some words used that are 'offensive', so if you are easily offended, you probably shouldn't read this. I'm perfectly okay with you clicking off this story if you don't feel comfortable with it, but please don't leave a review telling me how awful it is because of it. It's getting old, not gonna lie.

 **X**

* * *

 _Pitter patter. Pitter patter._

The sound of the mid-summer rain-storm sprinkling on the rooftops was followed by a loud rumbling in the far distance. The condensation of rain created a dense mist, which seemed to make make the grey sky even murkier. A young blonde cursed to herself as she hurriedly made her way down Magnolia Boulevard.

In spite of it being a light drizzle, she was completely drenched; the soggy newspaper she held above her head did a poor job of offering any sort of coverage.

"O _f course_ it just _had_ to start raining when I finish work," she grumbled to herself, her black high heels clicking as she ran, "Even though it was sunny all day, but the _minute_ I clock out, it starts to rain! And now, thunder. God dammit!"

It was currently around seven-thirty at night, and having just finished what she could only describe as the worst shift of her life, Lucy was very eager to arrive home and put today behind her.

Originally she hadn't been scheduled for a shift seeing as Friday was her day off, so she and bunch of friends had planned on taking a little road-trip to the beach that afternoon. The blonde had been so looking forward to it; a chance to top up her tan, make use out of Levy's portable barbecue, and hopefully, get a little more than tipsy on the shitton of alcohol she and Natsu had planned on bringing.

...Well, that _was_ until her boss contacted her earlier that morning, pleading for her to cover a shift seeing as someone –cough cough, _Cana,_ cough- had called in sick at the last minute. Being a nice person (and honestly, feeling too awkward to say no) the literature student reluctantly agreed and scrambled to find her uniform.

Lucy's perfectly arched eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Sick my ass_. She knew for a _fact_ Cana was just hungover from last night. The brunette had sent Lucy several snap-chats of herself and her boyfriend, Bacchus; the two of them looking increasingly more intoxicated and suggestive with each passing photo. The irate blonde made a mental note to call that phony later to give her an earful for effectively _ruining_ her day.

As Lucy continued her way down the bustling side-walk, her caramel orbs focused on a man jogging by her, who seemed to catch her eye. Offering him a friendly smile, she briskly walked by him, trying to stifle a laugh as he accidentally ran into a lamp-post

However, her mood was quickly soured as she stepped in a large puddle, completely soaking her feet. Lucy let out a mixture of a sigh and groan. The blonde wanted nothing more than just to be home already, peel off her horrible uniform (which was uncomfortably clinging to her skin at this point) and jump into a nice, steaming hot bath with a glass of wine. She felt, and presumably, looked like shit, and was desperate to scrub away the tension she had accumulated from today.

Which, conveniently enough, started from the moment she arrived at work. In spite of her best efforts, she still managed to be fifteen minutes late (her hair looking a complete disaster by the time she got there, thanks to the wind!). Her less than perfect appearance soon proved to be the least of her problems though, as her bad day only got worse from there.

The restaurant had been swamped: It was as if every irritating customer within the nearby vicinity knew she'd be there, and therefore, unanimously agreed to pull some kind of Avengers Assemble shit _just_ to piss her off. Lucy wasn't sure who had given her the biggest headache; the family of four with the two screaming toddlers (who made a lovely mess that she had most _certainly_ enjoyed cleaning up after!), or the group of teenage boys who did nothing but openly ogle her chest, and just generally made her feel uncomfortable whenever she approached their table.

Additionally, with how humid it had been today, the restaurant had been unbearably hot to work in, meaning the blonde had been perspiring more than she'd like to admit. And, as if things couldn't possibly get any worse, she had been on shift with her least two favorite people: Jenny and Sherry. Lucy was fairly certain that the two girls had never actually liked her ever since she started working there, as they had always given her the cold shoulder. Not that it really phased her; girls disliking her wasn't uncommon to the blonde, in fact, she would argue she experienced it fairly often.

Regardless if they did or didn't, their dislike of her became abundantly clear after Sherry overheard Jenny's now ex-boyfriend, Hibiki, shamelessly flirt with the younger blonde when he thought nobody was around. Even though _he_ was who had approached _her_ , Sherry had spun it so that Lucy came across as the bad guy in the situation. Rolling her eyes at the memory, she couldn't help but scoff. It was hardly her fault he couldn't control himself, and honestly, he wasn't even that cute anyway!

Abruptly turning the corner onto Strawberry Street, the buxom waitress genuinely smiled for the first time today as her apartment complex came into view.

"Thank god!" she cried, bringing her free hand up to wipe away a clump of hair that stubbornly stuck to her face.

Upon entering the building she clambered up the stairs until she was right outside her front door. Clumsily fumbling with her keys, she struggled to unlock it at first, before impatiently huffing and jamming the key inside. Turning the lock and stepping into her cozy apartment, she was greeted by a familiar pungent smell and a cloud of smoke.

There, in her living room, sat Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Loke. The former two were sitting on the floor while the latter was sprawled out on her sofa. All four boys were currently smoking what Lucy presumed to be pot, while her laptop had _Bring Me The Horizon's Throne_ on full blast.

"Yo Lucy," both Loke and Gray chimed, as her pink-haired best friend was in the middle of pulling a bong for himself. His eyes seemed to light up as he saw her, giving her a wave. He then held a finger up as if saying 'hold on a second', before pulling out the pipe and inhaling the cloud of smoke he'd created.

"Hey Luce," he choked out. He coughed a few times before turning to fully address her, his eyes slightly pink, "Sup?"

Gajeel looked up at her for a second, before looking away snickering.

"Nice bra bunny girl, you giving us a free show or are ya charging this time?"

Lucy scrunched her face up in confusion before looking down. Her cheeks flushed slightly upon finding that her white work blouse had been rendered completely see-through, her light blue bra displaying itself to everyone in the room.

Well...that's great _._ Had it been like that ever since she left work? Probably.

 _It would explain why that guy jogged into the lamp-post at least..._

"Shut up, and stop calling me that!" she hissed at him, arms awkwardly covering her chest before turning to address Natsu.

"And _you!_ When I gave you my spare key, it was supposed to be used for emergencies. _Not_ to just invite yourself in whenever you damn well please!"

He just gave her a cheeky grin in response. His vivid green eyes twinkling with mischief, and something else she couldn't quite decipher, which for some unknown reason, made her pulse quicken slightly.

Trying to ignore it, Lucy released a sigh she hadn't realised she'd been holding and collapsed on the couch next to a comfortable looking Gray.

"What, is my house a crack-den now?" she huffed.

Gajeel licked his lips, then licked the skins of the joint he was in the middle of rolling.

"Could be. My guy knows a guy who does it...if you _want_."

Natsu frowned at him, and probably would have punched him had he not of been handling his weed, before turning around to face the busty blonde. He gently stroked her leg, giving her his saddest pout.

"Aw c'mon Luce, don't be mad. I came by earlier cause I thought we were still going to the beach, but then I got your text. I was already here and didn't wanna go back to my dorm so..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at this, arms still covering her chest, "So you called over the guys to hotbox my apartment?"

The sports therapy major gave her a sheepish smile, calloused hands still caressing her thigh, which _definitely_ felt better than it should have, "You can get in on it."

"W-well, I would think s-so," she stuttered, slightly cringing at herself, "You can't just break into someone's home to bake a pie and not give them a slice, you know."

As she said that, Gray, who had been smoking their current joint while scrolling through his phone, passed it over to her. The blonde graciously received it, taking a couple of hits (not without coughing her guts up because god damn had Gajeel packed this thing) before handing it over to Natsu, who politely declined.

"It's cool, you can take a few more since it sounds like you've had a shitty day."

The brown-eyed beauty smiled at this. Taking another drag, she stood up, heading in the direction of her bedroom. It was time to change into something a lot more comfortable and a lot less damp.

"You can say that again!"

Making her way to her dresser, Lucy fished out a pair of light gray work-out shorts and an old t-shirt of Natsu's she had decided to claim as her own. Not even bothering to close the door behind her (because in all honesty, what would be the point?), as proven by their home-invasion, privacy was a very difficult thing to come by with these guys. It seemed as though god, or somebody up there, detested her enough to constantly put her in embarrassing situations when it came to her state of dress. They had all seen her naked, or pretty close to it, at some point or another, so much so she wasn't sure why she wasn't quite used to it yet. Although, she swore certain individuals _-cough cough, **Natsu** , cough-_ walked in on her on purpose...

"So, how long have you guys been here exactly?" she called as she began unbuttoning her blouse, eagerly stripping it off of her body while reaching for 'her' shirt.

She was too preoccupied with changing that she missed how both Gray and Loke simultaneously craned their necks ever so slightly from their vantage point on the couch, hoping to catch a glimpse of the far too attractive blonde.

Unfortunately for them though, they didn't get a chance to see anything, as Natsu roughly smacked them in the back of the head, giving them a warning glare.

"Prolly since 11?" he asked more than answered, "Not that long, really!"

A few minutes later, Lucy emerged from her bedroom, looking casual but comfortable in Natsu's very tasteful 'I eat ass' t-shirt, which raised a few eyebrows of everyone in the room. She had brushed her damp hair into a high ponytail and was in the middle of wiping away her make-up smeared face.

"Yeah, not as if that's been all day or anything," she rolled her eyes, making her way to the couch, "And if you guys have been raiding my fridge again I demand compensation this time!"

Grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, Lucy nestled in beside Gray, who seemed only happy to oblige. Natsu crawled towards her, sitting in front of her while resting his torso in-between her long legs. She chuckled to herself, honestly, he was like a damn cat at times, always wanting to rub himself against her, and weirdly enough, would often make a noise similar to that of a purr when she ran her fingers through her hair. Lucy thought it was kinda cute, but Natsu had made her swear not to tell anyone about it, especially Gray.

"So," Gray began, turning his head to look down at the blonde who was leaning against his shoulder, "How come today was so crappy anyway?"

Lucy sighed as she took her final drag, before passing the joint to Gajeel who was still sitting in his original position.

"Annoying customers as usual. Plus it didn't help that I was working with _Jenny_ and _Sherry_ ," she griped, biting out their names as though they left a bad taste in her mouth.

At this Loke piped up, "Jenny and Sherry? Why would working with them ruin your day? They're pretty hot."

Gray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well whatever," Lucy mumbled, resting her cheek in the palm in one hand, while the other drummed the armrest of the sofa, "They're always mean to me."

Loke's perverse grin was quickly replaced by a look of sympathy as he leaned over to grab her free hand to gently stroke it.

"Seriously? But you're amazing Lucy! How can anyone be mean to you? That would be like being mean to a Powerpuff Girl!"

The buxom blonde snorted, rolling her eyes at his strange compliment. Then, as if probed by Loke's touching of her, Natsu began to stroke her legs as he did earlier. This time, the feeling felt much nicer on her bare skin. For a split second, the literature student felt strangely relieved she had bothered to shave last night.

"Don't let 'em get to you Luce," Natsu said, "Besides, Jenny just hates you cause Hibiki wanted to smash you."

"Yeah, that," Gray replied, then focused his gaze on Loke, "But I bet they'd hate you more than Lucy if they found out you were screwing them both."

Lucy gasped dramatically and pulled back her hand from the orange-haired man.

"What? You are? Aw, Loke!" Lucy whined, "Do you realise how much more they'll hate me if they find that out? They know we're friends!"

Loke reeled in what looked like fake hurt, one hand grasping his shirt as he delivered his dramatic monologue, "Aw come on Lucy, you can't expect me to choose just _one_ beautiful girl to sleep with, can you? I mean, I tried with you but you weren't inter- Ow! Okay okay, sorry!" Loke howled as Lucy began pulling at his ear rather harshly.

"Stop being a pervert, and stop sleeping with everyone I know!"

Across from them, Gajeel snickered, taking the final drag of the joint they had all been smoking, before putting it out in the makeshift ashtray; an old, burnt out Yankee Candle.

"Yeah like that'll happen. Loke specialises in thots."

The man in question simply grinned; clearly not at all offended in the slightest by the taller boy's remark.

Then without even asking, Gajeel leaned over the coffee table and opened up the Netflix app on Lucy's laptop (which the blonde just realised had been on this entire time) and began typing in her password with one hand, while the other picked up the second joint he had finished rolling not too long ago.

"Um, how the hell do _you_ know my password?" the blonde asked rather hotly.

"...Salamander," the engineering student grunted out, his eyed narrowed in concentration as he searched for something to watch, "Logged into your account on my laptop and I remembered the details."

The blonde glared daggers at Natsu, who pretended not to notice as he snuggled into her closer.

"Now can everyone shut up?" the pierced man barked as he got up to turn off the lights, "And Natsu, quit trying fuck Lucy for five minutes and hand me my doughnuts."

* * *

A couple of hours, four bongs and three joints later, the five friends had left the comfort of Lucy's tiny abode, and instead, had decided to head towards their local McDonald's. Prior to setting off on their munchie adventure (which Natsu insisted on after complaining Lucy had no 'decent snacks') they had been about three seasons deep into a Steven Universe marathon, which the blonde had to admit, was actually pretty fucking good. The soft, vibrant colours, and the surprisingly great cast of entertaining characters complimented her high nicely. Although she had thoroughly enjoyed the strange yet quirky mechanics of the show (seriously, gem fusion was absolutely fascinating) Lucy couldn't help but think it was kind of an unusual choice for someone like Gajeel: the notorious loud-mouthed, foul-mouthed, metal loving, kick-boxer of the group.

 _Then again..._

She giggled to herself, as it probably shouldn't be _that_ surprising. Underneath his rough exterior, the red-eyed male was actually a sweetheart stoner, who, apparently, really liked kids cartoons.

As they walked down the boulevard, with nothing but the delicate moonlight and the soft ambient glow from the street lamps guiding them, Lucy felt a strange sense of tranquility overcome her. Truth be told, she felt fantastic, euphoric almost; so good in fact that she had long forgotten about how crappy her day had been to begin with. Her friends were amazing, crazy at times, but amazing nonetheless, and she loved them dearly. She was incredibly grateful to have them in their life, realising that her college experience would probably not have been as great, nor as interesting, had she never of met any of them seven months ago. She began balancing along the riverbed, smiling to herself as Natsu instinctively took her hand in his own, both of them attempting to tune out Gray and Loke's bickering in favour of listening to the chirping of crickets and the trickling of water.

Having said that, her blissful mood came crashing down as soon as the huge golden 'M' came into view, for the blonde had a sudden horrifying realisation.

She, and all of her friend's, were high as a kite; and they'd have to interact with people who well...weren't.

The blonde suddenly felt a wave of paranoia hit her as her eyes nervously darted around the entrance. Oh god, would people know? How pink where her eyes? In fact, _where_ they even pink?

 _Of course they are, Lucy you idiot! You smoked five joints in a row, and then got bullied into taking a pipe by Gajeel!_

Wait, oh god, did she smell? Would it be considered strange for her to sniff herself to check? Would everyone here be judging her? Oh crap! She had never actually gone outside before when she was stoned, this was actually pretty intense! Wait, was it just her or was she walking weird? Yeah, she definitely was. What was she supposed to do with her legs again, and why were they so long?

"Hi welcome to McDonald's, what can I get for you?"

The literature student was pulled from her thoughts as her eyes narrowed in on the guy standing at the cash register. He had a bored look on his face as he just stared back at her, then his eyes seemed to travel a little below her neckline before chuckling to himself. Lucy felt her cheeks puff out in frustration. In all honesty, she was used to guys staring at Mary-Kate and Ashley more than they stared at her face, but to laugh? To say she was offended was an understatement. What in the fuck? That was new _and_ rude! Just what in the hell was so funny about them-

 _Oh_.

She forgot she was wearing that stupid 'I eat ass' shirt (which she totally did not want to eat right now) but how can she communicate that? How to speak?

"Uh...I...er...Natsu?"

Coming to her rescue, Natsu placed both his hands on the blonde's shoulders, reciting her order like it was lyrics to a song he knew.

"She'll have a large, five-piece chicken select meal, my dude, with a strawberry 'shake," he then turned to Lucy, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat, "Luce go find us a booth, kay?"

The red-faced blonde could only nod her head dumbly as she did what she was told. God, that was...utterly embarrassing. That guy must think of her as a total moron. She kept her head down as she made her way over to a table that was located far, _far_ away from the other eight diners, as she didn't trust herself to be around normal people at the moment (not that Natsu and the guys counted as normal people). Speaking of them, why weren't they acting stupid? It wasn't fair!

 _Well, scratch coming back to this place ever again..._

"Jesus Christ bunny girl," Gajeel chortled as he placed a tray of food down in front of her, "Could you be any more obvious if you tried?"

"Huh, I thought it was cute," Loke smiled, looking a little weird wearing his sunglasses indoors, "Lucy is always cute!"

The blonde buried her face in her hands, her face quickly heating up again, "S-shut up!"

"Sorry Lucy," a pink-eyed Gray joined in on the laughter as he sat next to Gajeel, "But it was pretty funny. Just chill out, it's no big deal. Who cares? That guy's probably stoned too."

"Yeah, but unlike his sorry ass, we get to eat this crap, this _tasty_ crap, and not deal with shitty-ass people."

"Okay, can you not make toilet references right now man? Otherwise, this barbeque sauce might start looking a little funky to me..."

Feeling a familiar presence slide in next to her, she felt him rub her back affectionately as he tried, and failed, to suppress his own laughter.

"It's alright Luce, you're still a lightweight, shit happens! Besides, it's rare you act like such a dork."

"Gee, thanks Dragneel," she muttered sarcastically as she threw a fry at him.

For the next twenty minutes, everyone, including herself, had chosen to remain relatively silent as they became absorbed by their meal; deciding to browse their phones instead of maintaining conversation. It seemed as though table manners had been long forgotten as loud chomps, satisfied groans, loud slurping, and the occasional belching were the only sounds heard from their booth. Having been raised with etiquette in her middle-class family, Lucy normally would have rather died than act so repulsive in public, yet as of right now, she didn't care. She supposed Natsu's carefree attitude was beginning to rub off on her. Besides, it's just as he had told her: food really _did_ taste better after a joint.

"Hey Lucy, Luce," she was interrupted mid-bite by said lovable oaf, who began repeatedly poking her side in excitement. She turned to look at him to find him already staring back at her, with only a few inches separating their faces.

She could feel her face flush again for what felt like the fiftieth time that night, and she wasn't sure if it was from his close proximity or the fact that she probably looked like a hot mess right now, but she had a pretty good inclination it was most likely the former.

"Uh, y-yeah?"

"How come girls always describe things as cute or little? Like...what's that about? You do it a lot."

Gray, who had promptly eaten all his chicken nuggets and was now stealing a few of Loke's, focused his attention on the pinkette.

"Is that how Lucy describes your dick?" he remarked with a sardonic grin.

Natsu's curious expression was quickly replaced by one of annoyance.

"Shut it droopy eyes, more like that's how Jubia talks about your tiny dick."

"Ju _b_ ia?" the art major snorted, "Who the fuck's that? Do you mean Ju _v_ ia, you fucking retard?"

"Whatever, her name is stupid," he paused for a while, as though struggling to think of an insult, "...Like your face."

"Clever."

Loke, who's eyes were half-lidded, seemed very out of tune to what was going on around him.

"Dude...these fries are the best fucking thing I've ever eaten," his voice was low and gravely, "What's their secret?"

Gajeel sniggered as he began spattering ketchup everywhere, including on the table, "Salt and pepper? You feeling good man?"

Loke sunk further into his seat, which actually looked like it was eating him alive, or maybe Lucy was just imagining it, "Yeah, I feel really fucking good. Like...really good...like, remember the time Erza smoked with us? Like, _that_ good.

"Shit," Gray raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, his face pretty much confirming that that one particular time had, indeed, been that good, "That's pretty...good."

Lucy giggled, feeling her smile grow so large she thought it would split her face in half, "I feel pretty good too, but...I kinda wish Erza was with us right now, stoned Erza is the best."

Inhaling an inhuman amount of french fries, Gajeel nodded in agreement, "Yeah, tell me about it. She should have a permanent joint in her hand, maybe then she'd be less fucking cranky."

Lucy playfully rolled her eyes. Cranky was...one way to put it. Erza Scarlett, the no-nonsense, overly formal, self-appointed leader of their friend group, who sometimes had the trouble of knowing when to cut loose. Her strict, diligent personality kept her on the straight and narrow (for the most part), and the majority of her time was spent tending to her duties as a member of the student government. Not to mention going to classes, studying, tutoring, and working part-time as a receptionist, Lucy often wondered how the red-head ever managed to make time for a social life.

"She's just stressed with all her extra-curricular activities," she gently chided, taking a sip of her milkshake.

Deciding to check out her Facebook feed, she saw that Natsu had tagged her and everyone else at McDonald's having an "epic time". Rolling her eyes at him, she 'liked' the status and began scrolling through various cute animal videos that she 'loved' and shared. Scrolling down a little further she noticed a picture of herself staring back at her, and smiled upon finding she had been included in someone's new profile picture.

 _Mirajane Strauss updated her profile picture:_  
 _11 minutes ago._

 _Me and my gorgeous Lucy bear X  
_ _Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet and 76 other people liked this._

...

 _ **Cana Alberona:** pair of Hottiessss with a capital H _xxxx  
 _ **Lisanna Strauss:** Look lovely sis! So does your friend! X  
_ _ **Sting Eucliffe:** Looking good girls ;)!  
_ _ **Laxus Drayer:** (fire emoji, fire emoji)  
_ _ **Gray Fullbuster:** Why do you two always look great in pictures? What is your secret!?_

"Aww, Mira put me in her new profile picture!" the blonde smiled fondly, deciding to save it to her camera roll.

 _And looooking pretty h-o-t...may I add,_ she thought to herself, feeling a little smug.

The picture, which consisted of herself and the silver-haired nursing student smiling beautifully for the camera, had actually only been taken a couple of nights ago. Erza had called her, requesting that she attend a 'very much needed' girls night out, along with herself, Mira, and Levy. As Lucy was still adjusting to student life (meaning she had no overbearing, judgemental father watching over her shoulder like a hawk) any excuse to go out and enjoy her youth was an a-okay in her book. Deciding to dress to impress (because at the end of the day, she was a Heartfilia, and Heartfilia's always had to look good), the blonde donned a white, off the shoulder, low-cut, bodycon dress, that while provocative, remained tasteful; highlighting the enviable voluptuous figure she had been blessed with.

It turned out that wearing it had been worth her while, seeing as it had gotten her and her friends a _lot_ of free drinks that night.

She knew for a fact that at least _half_ of the incoming likes were down to her. Not that Mira hadn't looked amazing herself, dressed in a similar violet dress, she had certainly turned a lot of heads that night too, but what else could be expected of a model?

"Yeah, I saw that," Natsu commented, leaning in closer to her to get a better look. He pressed his head into the side of her neck, his salmon tusks of hair tickling her sensitive skin, as his hot breath kissed her earlobes.

 _"You look damn good, Luce,"_ he practically hissed.

The blonde shivered. Although she had been practically admiring herself in her head, hearing him openly comment on how good she looked, teamed with the husky tone to his voice, made her heart thump painfully in her chest...

"Uh...h-hey guys," she fumbled, trying to think of a subject change, as she was pretty sure she could feel his hands wander a little lower, "Uh...s-snapchat! Get in the picture with me!"

Everyone struck a pose, well as much of a pose as sticking the middle finger up and sulking was, but she guessed that was Gajeel's signature move so she let it slide. Opting to go for the classic puppy filter, she held up the peace sign and gave a slight pout, feeling grateful the filter made her look a lot cuter than she felt. Captioning it with the french fries emoji, the rosiness in her cheeks still evident as Natsu had not yet removed his hand from her ass, but it was thankfully hidden in the photo.

"The fuck? Why am _I_ the other one who has the faggoty filter on them?" Gajeel barked.

"Guess Snapchat wanted to make you cute for a change," the blonde giggled, uploading it to Facebook and tagging everyone in it.

Not even a minute later, Loke's iMessenger began blowing up with a barrage of text messages. The orange-haired male took one look at his phone and looked visibly pained. Instead of texting back whoever had been demanding his attention (which was usually always a girl) the astrology major decided to ignore it.

"Fuck's the matter with you?" Gajeel inquired.

"It's...Jenny," he sighed rubbing his temples.

"Okay? And?"

"She...uhh..." the ginger-haired boy trailed off, unsure of how to put it delicately, "She...wants to know why I'm with the 'man-stealer.'"

"What?" Lucy cried, "I can't believe this. I didn't steal her man, _he_ tried getting with _me_!"

"I know," Loke agreed, then just turned his phone off, "Honestly, I'm kinda too high to deal with her bitching at me. She's been getting real clingy lately, and not in a good way."

"Fucking hell, that bitch is insecure," Gajeel remarked while crossing his arms over his chest, "See, this is why I don't do thots, they're too much hassle."

"Says the guy who hasn't been laid in weeks."

"Yeah and look what it's gotten me, peace and fucking quiet," he countered back, shoving the last of his Big Mac into his mouth before launching into another one of his classic tirade's, "Your problem is that you fuck anything with a heartbeat and honestly-"

 _Pinch._

The blonde nearly choked on her straw as she felt her poor backside being nipped yet _again_. Chancing a look at him, she saw that Natsu was smirking as he stared straight ahead; pretending to be engrossed in whatever bullshit Gajeel was rambling on about. He was trying to act innocent! That cocky bastard!

Why was he starting _this_ again when their friends were around? Goddamnit!

"-And aids and..." the crimson-eyed male trailed off, his intense gaze locking onto Natsu. Lucy felt herself stiffen, while Natsu just continued on with assaulting her plump flesh.

"Never mind. I'm heading home, it's late, and Salamander's not so subtly grabbing bunny girls' ass, and I don't wanna be around when he finally loses his virginity."

Lucy flushed at the implication, while Natsu glared daggers at him.

"Uh, I'm _not_ a virgin," the pink-haired male spat.

"A-and I would never!"

Clearing up his empty burger wrappers, Gray chuckled as he eyed the blonde, "You guys are way too obvious."

"N-No we're not!"

Standing up to throw on his leather jacket, Gajeel roughly grabbed Loke by the back of his shirt collar to drag him out his seat. "C'mon lover boy, Natsu's 'tryna get his dick wet."

"N-no he's not!"

"...Okay," Loke finally said, still seeming kind of out of it, until he tried to gather up what should have been the remaining bits of his meal, only to find an empty box and crumbs.

"Huh? Hey...wait, Gray you bastard! Did you steal my nugs again?"

"Uh...no? That was Natsu, I swear!" Gray sheepishly replied, quickly sprinting out the door while the disgruntled orange-haired boy chased after him. Gajeel sighed in annoyance. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he followed suit, not before looking over his shoulder and giving the remaining two a sly smirk.

"Just remember and pull out Salamander!"

"G-Gajeel!" the blonde cringed, suddenly feeling very awkward.

A few seconds of silence passed, and Lucy could feel the nervous tension from before build up again. God, why? Why did this keep happening!? It's _not_ a big deal. It's not as if being alone with Natsu was weird; they were best friends, hanging out together all the time came with the territory, and it's not as if her friends teasing her about her close friendship with him was anything new. They had done so since the beginning of time, as Natsu hadn't exactly let his attraction to her remain a secret.

So, why? Why did it feel like _everything_ had changed, when in actuality, not much _had_ changed, just a title?

"So..." Natsu trailed off, relishing in the fact that they were finally alone. His eager hands traveling up from her backside to firmly wrap around her trim waist, "Can I crash at yours tonight?"

"Well that was a given," the blushing blonde grumbled out pulling her oversized denim jacket over her, "I'm kind of used to you sleeping with, I mean uh, beside me now so...yeah."

His glowing green eyes flashed playfully at her, "Well, we could always try that when we get back..."

Lucy shoved him rather harshly, knowing that she hadn't actually hurt him seeing as he was a wall of muscle, "S-shut up, and next time don't make it so obvious, you dolt!"

"What?" Natsu replied, sticking his tongue out at her, "They know you're my girl. You get embarrassed way too easily, Luce."

Before she could complain, because Natsu could tell she definitely was going to, he cut her off by kissing her on the forehead.

"It's cute."

Her face had still been tinged pink, but her flush seemed to be spreading its way down her neck, much to her annoyance, "Well...w-whatever. Hurry up, I'm t-tired and wanna go home, so..."

The rose-haired male let out a hearty chuckle, taking her hand to help her stand, he wrapped a tight arm around her as they began making their way back her place.

"Yes princess, as you wish."

* * *

The following morning, Lucy had awoken with a change of heart, if not a little sore. Having christened their newly found relationship all over her apartment last night (and then some) the worry and the anxiety that had been accumulating for a few days now had finally been put to bed (no pun intended), Natsu had made damn sure of that.

It had only been less than a week since he'd asked her out, and Lucy figured taking it to the next step was only natural: she liked him more than a friend and vice versa, and they already acted like more than friends; so it should have been an easy transition, only it hadn't been. The blonde instead felt like she was constantly flustered around him, and would feel beyond nervous any time he initiated anything more physical. She hadn't known why she felt like that, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. After everything they had...experimented with only a few hours ago, she now knew that it had been a stupid thing to fret over. Natsu was Natsu, he made her feel safe, comfortable and secure, and damnit she wanted to let everyone know that he was officially _off_ the market!

 _Lucy Kate Heartfilia is in a relationship with Natsu Dragneel._  
 _Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Jellal Fernandez and 81 other people like this._

...

 _ **Gray Fullbuster:** 'Bout time._  
 _ **Gajeel Redfox:** Hope you didn't disgrace yourself any more than you already did in that McDonald's bunny girl..._  
 _ **Levy McGarden:** SO HAPPY IT'S OUT! AND? ^ what happened McDonald's lol?_  
 _ **Erza Scarlet:** Lucy, I'm so pleased for you and Natsu. You're both so suited for one another._  
 _ **Mirajane Strauss:** OMG! Finally lol!_  
 _ **Cana Alberona:** GURL. I'M. HYPED. FOR. Y'ALL!  
 **Elfman Strauss:** Nice going Natsu you absolute MAN!  
 **Natsu Dragneel:** thanks guys, im a lucky guy i kno ;)_

* * *

I know Halloween is nearing, and I had originally planned to have this posted for at least August, but things don't always go as planned lol. Kind of want to write a Halloween inspired one-shot, but also feel like it would be pointless, because by the time I actually post it, it will be December or some shit, but anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
